Can't Help Falling in Love
by Nymphadora-Tonks-Lupin
Summary: Bryan Falls in love


Titus: Hey there peeps I have written a Bryan Fic and it is Kinda for valentines day but because I won't be able to put it on that day I am puttin it on now

Idon't own beyblade or any of the characters and the Oc in this fic belongs to me and my good friend Rei'sNekoGurl (who also writes fics Hint Hint)

Can't help falling in love 

"Wise men say only fools rush in". I guess the person who said that is right, but you can't help who you fall in love with. My name is Bryan and I fell in love. Not the kind that feels as if it will last forever and only lasts for only a few months. The kind that hurts when you are not around the person and you feel that you are only breathing for that person and that person alone.

Yeah I have loved before but never this way before. Some times I just sit up and stare at her while she sleeps wondering why she would ever fall for anyone like me. I knew I loved her from the start. I love everything about Katsina Litvinove, she is Russian like me and has the same fiery red hair as my closet friend Tala and is medium height. I think the thing that attracts me the most about her is the fact the she is so unusual, her eyes for example (one is sky blue and the other is violet) and the way she can live life as if she does not have care in the world. I guess I should tell you a bit about my self and then how I and Katsina met.

As I said before my name is Bryan Kuznetsov and I am Russian. I have Lavender hair and purple eyes and I am very stubborn and it has been known that I tend to argue with stumps. I met Katsina when I went to high school and at the age of eleven I didn't know many people as I came there half through the year as I was at a school in Japan then we move to back to (don't ask it is too complicated just something to do with what my dad does for a living and you don't need to know anything about that) so I guess I was kind of shocked when she came up to me and just started talking to me (see that is another thing I love about her, she can just talk to any one easily even if she doesn't know them), Because of her that is how I made friends with Tala Ivanov (a fiery red head with sapphire eyes and cold hard stare when he is mad, not as bad as Kai's though you could literally drop dead with one of his death glares) Kai Hitwari (a silent type who had crimson eyes) then there was Ian and Spencer (there is not much to say about them but Ian is really small with a big nose and has purple hair and his eyes are purple too. Spencer has ice blue eyes and blond hair).

Anyway as I was saying before I got a little carried describing my friends I was telling you how I met Katsina the first day was like a blur, like I said she came up and started talking to me and then asked me where I was sitting a lunch, I replied that I didn't know and then she told me that I could come and sit with her and her friends up on top floor of the school where the gym halls are as they are always free and nobody comes up to bother them. I said I would love to and then she told me where to meet her and she would walk up with me. I sat in the net two classes I had before lunch (Maths and History I can't really remember what happened in they classes as all I could think about was Katsina and how beautiful she looked) when the bell went I rushed out of the classroom and met Katsina outside her Chemistry class , Like she said she would she was there.

We went up to the hall and there sitting there where Tala, Ian, Spencer and Kai (of course I didn't know that then until she introduced us). Tala, Ian and Spencer greeted me with a hello but Kai just glared at me. I guess he didn't like me, Kat noticed this and yelled at him to be more polite and apologized for him. "Sorry "she said "Kai doesn't like meeting new people, he finds it hard to trust new people because of his up bringing". Tala was next to speak "Yeah his is most commonly know to most people as ice man, as he can't talk about his feeling".

"You don't need to tell him my life story, it's not like he is going to get close enough to even find out about why I am the way I am, as I am not going to tell him anything" retorted Kai.

OK so that was how I met Katsina and everyone else. Now I will tell you how I actually told Katsina how I feel about her, this was two years later when I was thirteen. It was the week before Valentines day and I decided to express my feelings towards Katsina in a series of letters in which I would give clue towards who I am the first letter went like this:

Dear Miss Litvinove

I love the way you look and the way your eyes shine when your excited about something, the smell of your hair. The things that people might think are annoying. You are my night and day. I will remain closeted until I think it will be best to come clean and tell you who I am.

love anonymous xxx

The next letter I sent to her three days later went like this:

Dear Miss Litvinove

Still haven't worked out who I am yet then? I know you and I may be closer to you than you think I know everything about you and feel that I am walking on air when I am near you, I still won't tell you who I am but just know this I love you.

Love anonymous xxx

The final and last letter went like this:

Dear Miss Litvinove

OK so you didn't figure out who I am and if I know as good as I think I do then I know that you want to know who I am and the answer to that is meet me at the hall we meet at lunch time at 3.00 p.m., where I will be waiting with a dozen red roses.

Love anonymous xxx

So I waited and then Katsina appeared and was amazed to find me there. I laughed "Why are you so shocked "I asked "I thought I was Tala or Kai or something playing a joke on me, I never expected that all my dreams would come true and the love of my life would be standing there waiting for me" she replied, She walked over to where I was and kissed me and with that I knew that I love I felt was real and she felt the same way.

I guess when you find the person you are truly meant to be with you know that you are meant to be together for life.

I guess time will tell the future and maybe the relationship last until we are seventy and have no teeth. I mean I has lasted three years already.


End file.
